


Kamijo's Castle: The Rose Garden

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [10]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Lycaon (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M, Sex Machines, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kamijo walked through the rose garden, admiring his work. Soon it would be time to start the games, he could hardly wait.





	Kamijo's Castle: The Rose Garden

Hizaki let out a soft moan as the plug was pushed inside him, delighted by how wonderful it made him feel. The game hadn't even begun, this was only the preparation, but he was loving it. Pleased with his work, Kamijo stepped back and admired the artificial flower that not appeared to be blooming from Hizaki himself. The other had truly become a child of the rose.

“I want him,” Masashi demanded, as he studied Kamijo's handiwork. The guitarist was covered in false flowers and vines that doubled as the ropes that held him in place, on all fours. In his mouth was a gag, around his cock traced a line of soft thorns.

“It's random,” Kamijo argued, “You can't choose who your prize is!”

“I want him,” Masashi repeated. “Stop being so stubborn. What colour are you Hizaki? Red? You're always red.”

“Which is why he isn't red,” Kamijo corrected. “There's no point asking him anyway, not only is he gagged, he also doesn't know.”

“Stop being so cruel!” Masashi complained, following Kamijo through his garden where other men were waiting for their own plug. He continued to argue with Kamijo, even as Hizaki waited in anticipation. He didn't care who's cock ended up inside him, but now the idea of Masashi's was in his head he couldn't help but want it. Much to his delight Kamijo relented and told Masashi the colour envelope to pick. This was going to be so much fun.

He waited impatiently as guests began to arrive, moaning out loud as hands brushed over his cock, or teased the toy in his ass. Nothing was allowed to be removed, not yet, but these men were perverted enough to want to tease him all the same! How wonderful.

“Welcome to the scavenger hunt!” Kamijo gave his practised greeting, explaining how the men needed to find keys to carry out sexual acts with their randomly chosen flower. The winner would be the first man to release all the bonds, but it would take a long time to do so and several orgasms.

Masashi was forth to pick his envelope, but gave Hizaki a wink when he made his choice, he had received the green one that he craved. So it would be Masashi tonight? The other would accept nothing less than success.

“To find your man, first you must find the key,” Kamijo ordered as the men ran around the castle gardens and the castle itself looking to solve their clues. While they waited, Kamijo moved down the line, teasing the waiting men. He wasn't playing the game but knowing him well Hizaki knew Kamijo would take pleasure all the same.

 

Hizaki was hardly surprised when Masashi was first to return, sure the other had cheated and been hunting for keys before the game even began. He handed the key over to Kamijo, smiling as he was given the order to feed the rose with cum to retrieve the next clue.

Hizaki watched in delight as the dark haired man uncovered his length and began to stroke his arousal. Wishing he would receive some real pleasure. He'd been teased so long and it sucked that Kamijo was keeping him waiting.

To his left he saw Zin return and felt envious when the other smiled so happy to find he was being given Emiru. He wanted both of these men, but as he turned his gaze back on Masashi his envious thoughts faded away. He had been given this manly god and together they would win.

Cum was already landing on his back as the other's began to return, he had been officially claimed and Masashi was already rushing off too find the second key. Whilst he waited he watched the other's masturbate around him, delighted at the sinful nature of what had become an orgy. Kamijo hadn't been sure this party would be a success, but he knew that it would.

“The clue is in his mouth,” Kamijo gave cryptically. “You need to figure out what the key is for.”

“Like that's hard,” Masashi said, slipping the key into the padlock that held the gag in place. The gag fell to the floor and Hizaki gave the other an honest smile. He would speak the next clue, but only when cum had released his voice. Masashi was smart enough, or perhaps perverted enough, to figure it out in an instance. “Take it all, Dear Rose.”

Take it all Hizaki did, swallowing the length and sucking eagerly to make the other cum. They wanted to win this, he was just as keen as the other. Perhaps this was why Masashi had chosen him? He sucked harder as he felt the toy being teased in his ass, pleasure shooting through him with every movement.

“You have a slutty rose here,” Kamijo teased. Was he the one playing with the toy? Did it even matter? Taking in the praise of the men speaking about him, he sucked and licked harder, relieved that Masashi let himself go quickly. With cum dribbling down his chin he gave the next clue, wondering at the wanton mess he had become.

It was mere seconds before Masashi returned and released his cock from the cage. That key must have been close, Hizaki thought, well aware that Kamijo was beginning to suspect the other was cheating. The other flowers around him were only on the blow job, if that, but already Masashi was stroking his length and making him moan in pure pleasure.

“Cum for me little rose, soon you will be free,” Masashi promised and Hizaki believed him. He'd been waiting so long now, had been teased for so long. He let himself cum, knowing that in this game speed was in the essence.

“Don't make me wait,” Hizaki whined as Masashi accepted the next clue. His ass was begging to be taken, the toy not even close to stimulating him enough. He longed to be filled, cried out to be needed. Look at all these men receiving pleasure and he had to wait for his own!

Masashi was undressing as he ran back towards him and half threw the key over as he went to remove the butt plug. With a moan Hizaki felt himself being filled by the large manly cock his body desired. This time though, having cum twice already so quickly, Masashi seemed unable to reach a quick release. He no longer cared about winning, he only wanted pleasure.

“You're so warm and tight,” Masashi moaned, “So wonderfully wet.”

“You're big,” Hizaki got out in return, his body shuddering in pleasure as a warm hand began to tease his hard length. He needed this, needed to be used completely. He found himself begging for more and wasn't entirely surprised when Kamijo's cock was pushed against his lips. The game master clearly found it impossible to be impartial. Whatever, he could take both men without concern and did just that, soon filled with cum from both ends.

“You have freed him,” Kamijo announced, releasing the vine ropes that held Hizaki in place.

“I told you I would win,” Masashi bragged, annoying Kamijo who pulled Hizaki over to the grass and threw Masashi's prize to the floor. Laughing Hizaki allowed the blond to take his ass, moaning in pure joy at being so desired. The envelopes with clues were now left abandoned, it was up to the other's honesty if they played the game fairly now.

“You should learn to share,” Hizaki moaned, pushing Kamijo off him and over onto the grass. He was desperate for cock, desperate for his body to be pushed to extremes. He rode the other, calling Masashi over and letting out a groan as the second cock slid beside the first. It should hurt and yet his body only opened up to allow them in.

“You can really take two?” A man's voice exclaimed, Hizaki ignored the comment entirely. As if this was unusual at all? He could take every cock in this game if he wanted to, such was the duty of a rose.

 

Yuki sat in one of the living rooms, phone in hand as he wondered if he should call the number stored there. Over the last few parties he had frequently met with the pink haired vocalist and had noticed his absence from the last event with more disappointment than he cared to admit. Had he done something to care Yuuki away? He'd seemed to enjoy the parties so much.

With Kamijo's orders to gain more energy rushing fresh in his memory, he pressed dial and waited for the other to answer. If he got no reply to either calls or messages, he would know where he stood in all this.

“Hey Yuki,” Came the friendly greeting that relieved all fears, “Let me guess, you missed me?”

“You never warned me you weren't coming,” Yuki accused.

“I didn't realise I had to,” Yuuki answered, “Honestly I was debating it so long the places filled up, I took it as a sign.”

“A sign of what?” Yuki asked. Had he developed a crush on this man? He certainly had no intentions of creating a relationship with him, but it was true that he missed the other.

“Do you ever get the feeling, that all people see you as is a sexual object?” Yuuki asked, “I know girls complain about this all the time. I guess you could say I'm going through some kind of mid-life crisis.”

“So what are you saying?” Yuki asked, “You don't want to be seen as sexy any more?”

“I don't know, that's the problem,” Yuuki complained. “Do you ever feel this way? I mean you're band has become, the not entirely secret, sex party specialists.”

“Honestly, I'm having fun and don't even worry about it,” Yuki answered. “You shouldn't either.”

“You're just trying to get me to come over and fuck that pretty little ass of yours,” Yuuki accused. “If you want it so much, come here and seduce me.”

“And where exactly is here?” Yuki asked, wearing a huge grin. Yuuki hadn't been avoiding him after all.

 

Yuki didn't know what to expect from Yuuki's bedroom, but it wasn't this. In awe he looked over the equipment and even felt a little worried at the collection of whips. Yuuki was kinky, that was for sure.

“This is amazing,” Yuki exclaimed, his eyes falling on a machine that made his heart race in excitement.

“Do you like it?” Yuuki asked, “I could let you have a turn, but be warned, I won't be kind.”

“For that, it's worth it,” Yuki declared. This had been a trick, he realised as Yuuki helped him out of his clothes. The other didn't have concerns over how much sex he'd been having. He just wanted to bring him here.

He was helped into a harness that wrapped around his thighs and waist and moved into the position Yuuki wanted him in. Standing still he watched as ropes were brought down and attached to the harness sides. This was so exciting, he'd never done something like this before.

“For now, just stand on this step,” Yuuki ordered, placing a metal step in front of Yuki. Carefully he stepped onto the metal block and when asked wrapped his arms over a steel bar.

“The harness should take most of your weight, but the more support the better,” Yuuki explained as he carefully secured Yuuki's arm in place, stretched out in a T position as if hanging on a cross.

“I trust you,” Yuki reassured him. He'd been climbing a couple of times as a child and could tell that the ropes and clips had been designed for that purpose.

“Trust is important,” Yuuki agreed, running ropes up the sides to attach to the bar. Suddenly he kicked the box Yuki had been standing on out of the way, leaving the drummer hanging in place. He could feel the pressure, but no pain, he had been secured well. “We're almost there.”

“I can hardly wait,” Yuki answered as his ankles were secured, pulled up and parted. He was entirely helpless now, at the vocalists mercy and he loved it. It was strange how quickly he had learnt to trust this man but he had always been a good judge of character.

“Why are you always prepared?” Yuuki teased as he began to prepare the other, only to find him stretched and wet.

“Call it a blessing?” Yuki answered with a smile. He should have worn a plug, it would have been less suspicious, but he hadn't been thinking. Thankfully Yuuki didn't question anything, only moving the dildo attachment of the machine into place inside him. With a moan he felt the machine begin to thrust inside him, bringing pleasure as such things always did.

“I wouldn't say you were blessed though,” Yuuki answered, selecting a large paddle with a sadistic smile. “Oh, don't look so scared. The larger the paddle the more the force is spread, I know you're a beginner to these things.”

“Oh, of course you're right,” Yuki realised. He wished he could see the other, but he had moved behind him, out of his line of sight. There was silence, except for his moans and the sounds of the machine. Oh god, it felt so good, so much pleasure and then there was pain. A light stinging on his ass, as the paddle hit softly against his exposed skin. It almost felt more like warmth than pain, entirely enjoyable despite his nervous reservations.

He quickly learnt to love the panel, accepting every hit on his back, ass and thighs with moans of delight. The stinging only added to pleasure. Pain merging to the exact same feeling. He was so helpless, trapped here with a machine relentlessly moving inside him.

“I think we should bring it up a notch,” Yuuki challenged, replacing the dildo on the machine with a far larger model. Though he didn't need it, Yuki didn't complain when fingers slid inside him, stretching him, making him moan in bliss.

Then the dildo was inside him, making him cry out for more. It was like the tree, he reflected, bound and held above the earth as a none human force filled your holes and made you cry out for more and more.

“Look at you, so hard,” Yuuki teased as he moved before Yuki and took in the other's hard cock. “I've found another hole to fill.”

“What?” Yuki stammered, staring at the thin metal rod in the other's hand with open surprise. He didn't know what it was, but knew where Yuuki planned to put it. Had it not been for the tree he would have backed out right then but as it was he was curious. Anything sexual, the tree seemed to make him enjoy. He bet there was pleasure in this practice.

“You're no man, just a series of holes,” Yuuki teased, dripping lube over the metal bar. He couldn't deny it, that was exactly what he had become. With a combination of excitement and curiosity he tried to stay still as the metal bar was pushed inside his shaft. It didn't hurt, quite the opposite, it was pure pleasure. This was something a man was supposed to hate, stripping away everything he had to offer. Why then did he love it so damn much?

“It feels so good,” Yuki moaned as the bar slid inside him. He wanted to cum, but quickly realised that he couldn't. Not like this, not when he was at the other's mercy and the bar was being left deep inside.

“I should leave you like this,” Yuuki joked, clipping two nipple clamps onto the moaning man. “Little whore, coming over here for sex and running straight to my toys.”

“Yuuki, please don't,” The drummer begged as a gag with a large mouth dildo was pushed against his tongue. The other paused, testing if he meant it. “Don't leave me.”

“I won't,” Yuuki promised, gagging the other and picking up his paddle once more. Used and abused Yuki was forced to enjoy the pleasure of the toy, so many holes full. He was in limbo, a world of both pleasure and pain. It could drive a man insane. He wanted to cum so badly, his body ached for it. He cried out around the gag again and again. He was on the edge constantly now, his body crying out for a release that couldn't possibly come.

Then with a gentle movement the rod was removed from his shaft and he came like a waterfall, splattering white cum all over the other who smiled up at him. Yuuki had tortured him with pleasure, he could never forget this.

“When I let you free,” Yuuki whispered into his ear, “I'll allow you to do anything you want to me. My good like toy, you've pleased me.”

“I'll make you pay,” Yuki promised, his mind already pondering over everything he wanted to do to the other. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't be the only one abused by a machine.

 


End file.
